La noche más larga
by redheadedweasley
Summary: Molly Weasley recibe la noticia de que sus hermanos han fallecido. ¿Cómo reaccionará al ver que solo le queda su marido y sus hijos?


La noche oscura reina en el cielo, enrarecida, demasiado oscura, sin luna, con un frío inusual para esta época del año, Molly se encuentra ocupada con su pequeña en brazos, de tan solo unos meses de edad.

Mientras Ron dormía ya en su pequeña cama, como sus cinco hermanos. Molly esperaba a Arthur, intentando calmar el incesante llanto de Ginny, mientras paseaba por el jardín, en el que una fría brisa corre, despeinándola, haciendo que el frío le cale hasta el tutétano de cada hueso, cubriendo a su hija con su manta de color rosa de las inclemencias de aquella noche, fría y extraña.

Esa noche le recuerda a las que vivió en vilo, paseando por la casa, esperando noticias de sus hermanos, pero por suerte la guerra ya había terminado, Fabian y Gideon habían salido airosos de ella. Ahora solo esperaba que Arthur llegara para meter a la niña a dormir y poder cenar tranquilos, explicándose tal vez lo que habían hecho a lo largo del día, Molly le explicaría que su pequeño Percy ya había comenzado a leer por si solo y que Charlie había sido mordido por un odioso gnomo de jardín, pero Charlie no había llorado, ya era un niño grande, según él.

Una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro redondo de Molly, mientras impaciente se sentaba en el jardín aprentando a Ginny contra ella, Arthur llegaba tarde y parecia que el llanto de su hija no quería arremeter, sus manitas buscaban las de su madre. Molly le alargaba el dedo mientras miraba, escrutadoramente a la lejanía, buscando a Arthur, tal vez venía andando desde Ottery como tantas otras veces o tal vez estaba dentro, buscándola como ella a él, contándole un cuento muggle a sus hijos mayores…Pero no, Arthur no estaba, no llegaba, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Un estado de nervios casi frenético, aunque eso no evito que tras concluido el llanto de Ginny, sus ojos comenzaran a pesar presos del cansancio y de la oscuridad que reinaba en el jardín, llevandola a un incomodo duermevela apoyada en uno de los pilares de la entrada de su casa.

Una mano fría harto conocida se posó en su hombro, zarandeándola levemente, haciendo despertar y volver a la realidad.

*Molly…* Susurraron sus labios con tono serio, triste. Ella se despertó, tomando conciencia de que su hija estaba entre sus brazos, levantándose de las escaleras, sintiendo sus huesos crujir. Mirando a Arthur a los ojos, ojos que no poseían su brillo característico, ojos que le dirijían una mirada de vuelta térbula, ahogada en una fina capa de agua salada.

*¿Pasa algo, Arthur?* Preguntó ella, fruciendo el ceño, agarrando la mano de su marido, mirándole escrutadora, intentando resolver el misterio de los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas.

*Dame a la niña.* Susurró él desagarrando su mano y extendiéndolas para coger a Ginny que dormía en su brazo, dubitativa y con algún recelo extendió el pequeño bulto que era Ginny hacía los brazos de Arthur, que la recogió con tremenda suavidad, dejando un suave beso en su rosada frente.

*Vamos, al comedor, tenemos que hablar.* Miedo. Eso fue lo que Molly sintió recorrer su espina dorsal, un latigazo que la impulso a moverse como una autómata hasta el salón, donde Arthur ponía en la cuna con lentitud y cariño a su única hija, después se acerco a Molly que aguardaba de pie al lado del sofá y la abrazó.La abrazó tan fuerte que Molly creyó que se le saldrían los pulmones espachurrados por las orejas, pero el llanto de Arthur, la puso en tensión y la preocupó, ¿Le habría pasado algo en el Ministerio? ¿Le habrían despedido? Merlín que no fuera eso, por favor.

*Molly…*Volvió a susurrar él, intentando calmar su llanto,agarrando más fuerte a Molly, casi integrándola en su cuerpo. *Fabian y Gideon…*

*¿Fabian y Gideon?* Preguntó separándose casi inmediatamente de él, sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a entrar de forma dispar por sus labios.

*Nonononono* Susurró llevándose las manos a la boca, ahogando un doloroso gemido que exteriorizaba el golpe que su alma acababa recibir, si Arthur no había escuchado un sonoro ¡CRACK! era porque estaba sordo, pero su alma se había podía ser, no podía no podía ni quería creerselo, conrl el dolor reflejado en su mirada alzo la vista hasta los ojos de su marido que, le confimaron con silenciosa respuesta, aquello que llevaba temiendo durante toda su vida.

*No, Arthur no…No puede ser.* Susurró casi desesperada sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear y sus ojos inundarse, sintiendo como caía, como se hundía un abismo, se había quedado sola, ya ningún Prewett estaría en ese mundo loco junto a ella. Ni sus padres ni sus hermanos…

*Arthur.* Solo le quedaba él, su motor, su sostén, su sensatez y su locura, su felicidad, su vida y su muerte. *Arthur.*Repitió en un sonido harto lastimero que se juntó de repente con el llanto de su bebé, como si su pequeña hubiese escuchado y entendido la silenciosa noticia. Como si quisiera acompañar con plañidera tristeza a su madre que fue cayendo poco a poco en el sofá, donde se acurrucó, aislándose de todos, no escuchaba el llanto de Ginevra, no escuchaba las palabras de aliento de su marido, no escuchaba nada porque su alma estaba llena de dolor, un profundo dolor que le taponaba los oídos y los sentidos.

No quería afrontarlo, no quería aceptarlo, no quería quedarse sola. No podía quedarse sin ellos. La guerra no había acabado, la guerra comenzaba ahora para ella, una guerra con un enemigo invisible. Una guerra contra la soledad y la muerte.

Arthur se quedó toda la noche a su lado, velando su intermitente sueño, que tan pronto como cerraba sus ojos se volvía en una dolorosa pesadilla. Cuidó de las dos mujeres de su vida, Ginny ya no conocería a sus tíos y Molly no volvería a ver a sus hermanos.


End file.
